


I'll be Your Anger Relief

by multixfanfics



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Ambassador Prentiss - Freeform, Brief mention of homophobia, F/F, For all of the Emily stans out there, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I kinda hate this ngl, I might change the title, I never sleep, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Someone teach me how to format, Why is formatting so harddddd, consent is hot, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixfanfics/pseuds/multixfanfics
Summary: Your hands tangled in her hair, her heavy breath trailing down your thighs, the closet filled with leaden panting; she amazed you every single time.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Reader, Emily Prentiss/ Fem Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I'll be Your Anger Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Request: no
> 
> Consent is key!!
> 
> Emily & reader (she/her pronouns) are in a relationship
> 
> Requests can be submitted under the work titled "Requests" on my page

Your hands tangled in her hair, her heavy breath trailing down your thighs, the closet filled with leaden panting; she amazed you every single time.  
\------  
  
That evening was the night of one of Emily’s mother’s galas, and you were ‘lucky’ enough to be dragged with her. 

  


You had about half an hour before you had to leave. Emily was in the bathroom finishing up with her hair, and you were rummaging through the jewelry drawer to find the perfect necklace.

  


Emily walked out of the bathroom wearing a black low-cut dress with a slit on the right side, revealing part of her long leg. Her hair was perfectly curled, and she had a dark red shade of lipstick on.  
  
This woman would be the fucking death of you.  
\------  
  
Emily was pissed. Being the ambassador’s daughter usually meant being at the front table, but the pair of you were placed in the back corner near the men’s bathrooms. 

“My mother can’t accept the fact that I like women. She can’t wrap her thick skull around the fact that I will never marry a man. She put us at the shittiest table just because I brought a date, who happened to _not _have a dick” Emily ranted.__

____

____

“Babe, its fine” you comforted, feeling like this was partly your fault.

“No, its not. I am her _daughter _for Christ’s sake!” Emily whisper-yelled.__

__  
_ _

You felt bad that you couldn’t do anything but comfort her.

  


“Well, to be fair, pussy is better” you whispered slightly nibbling on her ear.

  


“Damn right it is” she chuckled.

  


At that moment, her mom walked over to the table to reluctantly greet her.

  


You quickly pulled your girlfriend in for a kiss, making sure that her hands were on your ass.

  


She squealed in delight, kissing you back even harder.

  


The ambassador cleared her throat and the two of you broke apart.

  
  
"Oh! Ambassador Prentiss, its so nice to meet you” you offered your hand out to shake, but she ignored it.

  
  
“Mother” Emily said, her voice tight.  
  
“Emily”, the ambassador said, mimicking Emily’s tone, “I see that you brought a…. friend tonight”.  
  
Sighing, Emily said “meet my lovely girlfriend, Y/N”.  


  
You waved slightly and threw her a welcoming smile.  
  
She smiled back, but you could tell she did not like you.  
  
The rest of the conversation was stiff and awkward.  
  
Once her mother walked away, Emily said “that was the worst. I’m so sorry, Y/N”.

  
“Its fine, babe” you respond, kissing her.

  
  
She moaned into your mouth and said “I could take you right here”.  


  
“Do it” you challenged. You could tell Emily had some pent-up rage she needed to let go of, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. 

  
She raised her eyebrows as you begin to pull her towards the women’s bathrooms. 

  
“I know a better place” she said, turning around.  


  
Emily led you to an empty broom closet at the end of the hallway, kissing you so fiercely that you thought you’d fall over.  


  
After practically shoving you into the closet, she began to take your blouse off.  


  
She tossed it on to the floor and positioned you on the lone shelf that protruded from the wall.  


  
  
“Be as loud as you want. Don’t hold back” she growled, pulling your skirt off.  
  


  
“Permission to touch you?” you gasped.  


  
“Permission granted”  


  
You decided that her dress had to go. You pulled her closer to you, mouth still on hers, and unzipped her dress, allowing it to fall to the floor. She kicked it away.  


  
The closet was dark, but there was just enough light to see that she had gone commando for the night, with an exception of a lacy black bra.  


  
You were getting wet at the sight.  


  
She ripped your bra off and began toying with your nipples.  


  
“Fuck” you moaned into her mouth.  


  
You finally detached your mouth from hers and began sucking on her collarbone, being sure to leave distinct marks.  


  
She let one hand continue to play with your breasts, and the other slid down your stomach, making its journey to where you needed her fingers the most.  


  
You unhooked her bra and tossed it into the pile of clothes. You moved your mouth down from her collarbone to her breast, leaving a trail of kisses and marks on your way down.  


  
You began sucking on her hard nipple, making sure to use your tongue, when she moaned;  


  
“Oh baby, you’re so wet”.  


  
“It’s all for you, darling” you moaned back.  


  
She slipped her finger through your soaking folds and teased your entrance.  


  
You continued to alternate from each breast when she suddenly stuck two fingers in you, eliciting a loud moan from your mouth.  


  
Pumping in and out of you, she took her other hand and began to flick your clit, sending electric surging through your body.  


  
Your moans became louder as your fingers began moving towards her perfect hair.  


  
Finally applying pressure to your throbbing clit, she stuck a third finger in you, and you were seeing stars.  


  
“FUCK! Emily, oh!” you howled  


  
“You’re doing so good, baby” she encouraged.  


  
Struggling to form coherent sentences, you began to babble.  


  
“Emily, dear God! You’re so fucking good at this” you finally managed to say, teetering on the edge of a powerful orgasm.  


  
She began kissing you, and your hands were griping her hair so tightly, you were afraid that you might be hurting her.  


  
Her fingers continued to slam in to you, and you were so fucking close.  


  
“I’m all yours, baby” you comforted. You were able to tell she was still pissed off.  


  
She removed her mouth from yours and growled deeply in to your ear “cum for me”.  


  
You came so hard that your head slammed into the wall behind you.  


  
She fucked you through your orgasm, and removed her fingers after you came down from your high.  


  
She greedily licked your warm juices off her fingers.  


  
Once you were able to see straight again, you noticed her bending own to pick her dress up, but you stopped her.  


  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” you questioned.  


  
“Well, we have to get back out there soon” she sighed.  


  
“Sure, but we still have some time. Get your sexy ass back here and let me return the favor” you commanded.  


  
You were almost never the dominant one in bed. Usually, she had you wrapped around her finger, following her commands. Normally, she would call you dirty names while you would call her your ‘mistress’.  


  
This time was different, and that’s one of the things you loved about your relationship; the adventure.  


  
She smirked and began kissing you, bringing your focus back to pleasing her.  


  
You flipped her around so that she was leaning against the shelf and you were in front of her.  


  
You could feel her lips pull in to a smile and you told her;  


  
“When I’m finished with you, you won’t be able to walk straight”.  


  
She sighed and replied “I was never really able to walk _straight _, and my mother knew that”.  
__

__  
Her anger was fueling the fire. You broke away from her hot lips, ready to make her scream.  
_ _

__  
You began kissing every inch of her body, starting with her neck. You made your way down, and when you go to her breastbone, you placed a hand on each boob and began giving them the attention they needed._ _

__  
You continued your journey, tasting every inch of her sizzling skin.  
_ _

__  
You paid extra attention to her lower stomach; you knew she went nuts when you did that.  
_ _

__  
You heard her breaths get deeper and quicken when you took your hand off her breast to run a finger over her slit, feeling her wetness grow.  
_ _

__  
Lifting your mouth off her stomach you got on your knees and said “you’re so fucking wet”.  
_ _

__  
Emily’s entire body shook when you put your hands back on her beautiful breasts and trailed your tongue down to her core.  
_ _

__  
You blew some air around her clit and dived right into her entrance, maneuvering your tongue just the way she liked it.  
  
_ _

__  
“Fuck, Y/N!” she gasped.  
_ _

__  
The little room was filled with the sound of her heavenly moans, which only made you work faster.  
_ _

__  
_You _were the one making those amazing noises come out of Emily Prentiss’s mouth. This was _your _handy work.  
_____ _

___  
You suddenly pulled out of her core, and began sucking on her clit.  
_ _ _

___  
You could tell she was close when she shakily groaned “you know, I only bought that dress so you could take it off”.  
_ _ _

___  
You moaned hard in to her clit, sending vibrations through her.  
_ _ _

___  
Without warning, you pulled a hand away from her breast and stuck three fingers in her, slowly pulling them out, and re-entering in with a slam each time.  
_ _ _

___  
Her thighs began to shake and her legs began to give way.  
  
_ _ _

___  
You moved up, and murmured into her: “sit on the shelf”.  
_ _ _

___  
She obeyed, positioning her trembling body on the same shelf she fucked you senseless on.  
_ _ _

___  
“Fuck, Y/N…I’m going to…. fuck…. I’m going to cum!” she shrieked.  
_ _ _

___  
You began to suck her clit harder when she practically screamed.  
_ _ _

___  
She came hard and fast, dripping all over your fingers.  
_ _ _

___  
Once her body stopped shaking, you pulled your fingers out of her and wiped your mouth.  
_ _ _

___  
The two of you sat there, trying to level your breathing.  
_ _ _

___  
After a moment, Emily got off the shelf and began putting her dress back on.  
  
_ _ _

___  
“Hey, I think we need to visit the bathroom before we actually go back in, I’m sure what we did is beyond obvious, and I’m still soaking wet” you said, buttoning your blouse.  
_ _ _

___  
She laughed and said “sure! I think my mascara is all smudged”.  
_ _ _

___  
After getting dressed, she lightly pushed you onto the shelf and said “I’m not done with you, we WILL finish this at home, and that’s a promise”.  
_ _ _

___  
You whined jokingly “can we go home now?”  
_ _ _

___  
She chuckled and said “patience, my darling”, lifting you off the shelf.  
_ _ _

___  
Suddenly, the shelf fell off the wall and crashed onto your foot.  
_ _ _

___  
“Fuck!” you yelled.  
_ _ _

___  
Before you could even look at the damage it did, you heard footsteps approaching the closet.  
  
_ _ _

___  
“Run!’’ you laughed childishly, and Emily grabbed your hand, using the other to push the door open.  
_ _ _

___  
There were a few people behind you, but neither of you cared.  
_ _ _

___  
The two of you bolted to the women’s restroom only to be met with the typical line.  
_ _ _

___  
Standing at the back of it, you looked over at your girlfriend. Somehow, she still looked like a supermodel.  
_ _ _

___  
Sure, her hair was slightly messier, and her mascara & lipstick was smudged, but she was still smoking hot.  
_ _ _

___  
  
“See something you like?” she teased.  
_ _ _

___  
You replied by simply planting a kiss on her lips, still keeping your hand intertwined with hers.  
_ _ _

___  
As the line slowly inched forward, you couldn’t get stop thinking about later tonight._  
_  
_  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Remember: consent is sexy! Practice safe sex :)
> 
> I've never written smut before, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also: this did not turn out how I wanted it to, I'm sorry it sucks :/
> 
> Requests can be submitted under the work titled "Requests" on my page
> 
> OMGGGG CAN SOMBODY TEACH ME HOW TO FORMAT? I'LL LITERALLY SPEND LONGER TRYING TO FORMAT THE FUCKING THING THAN WRITING THE ACTUAL FIC, AND IT STILL WON'T TURN OUT THE WAY I WANT ITTTTTT


End file.
